Quien lo diría… ¡y a su edad!
by Esplandian
Summary: Eso es precisamente lo que una persona "sensata" como el Doctor Gero diría después de leer un drabble romántico sobre el Maestro Tsuru y Uranai Baba. Crack!fic, y definitivamente Crack!pairings


**Disclaimer:** _Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes son creación de Akira Toriyama._

**_Dedicado a Dashret y a Heich-Ess, con toda la intención de hacerlos reír._**

* * *

**"Quien lo diría… ¡y a su edad!"**

_Un Crack!fick de Uranai Baba_**  
**

Por

_Esplandian_

El Coronel Yellow era un líder nato, con un don de gentes, y una alegre disposición solar. Era elocuente, y cada frase articulada por su atigrada voz era ingeniosa e intricada como las piruetas que dibujaba al pilotear su ligero avión de combate. Al Coronel Yellow se le daban los chistes, era fácil encontrarle si se seguía el rastro de las estridentes carcajadas que invadían los cuarteles de la Red Ribbon.

—Pero que desagradable…—el General Blue jamás admitiría que le hacía gracia. Retomó su tenedor, levantó un elegante menique, y continuó consumiendo su ensalada.

La mención al tráfico de órganos y experimentos en humanos era inapropiada, pero hasta el flemático Coronel Silver tuerce ligeramente la comisura de sus labios al reconocer la parodia del científico que encabezaba los proyectos tecnológicos de la Red Ribbon.

La conversación repetitiva, y obsesiva, de Gero con referencia a el orden universal, el número Pi, la perfección, y el inteligible" bla bla bla" que exhalaba al ocuparse de la activación del "proyecto" Metallic, era la causa de que varios de los oficiales de RR desconfiaran de las habilidades (y de la salud mental) del científico.

Para consuelo del Doctor Gero, el afable General White —conocido por su alta tolerancia etílica y su gusto por las escopetas y la decoración taxidermista —creía firmemente en su proyecto y agregó que sería una magnifica adición a su futura Torre de la Fuerza. Su subordinado, el Sargento Ninja Purpura Murasaki, le expresó su entero apoyo con la siguiente frase: "Sera increíble, como en las pelis de ciencia ficción ¿Y cree que le pueda enseñar a decir amor y paz?".

El gélido paisaje en el que se erigía la torre no le molestaba: el problema era la cercanía del contacto humano. El doctor Gero, un recluso por naturaleza, se vio obligado a convivir con otros cuatro individuos, particularmente con el General White, y con el Sargento Purpura.

En su opinión, el coronel Violeta no contaba como convivencia humana sustantiva, mucho menos con una misión alterna de por medio. Pese a su repulsivo habito de mascar chicle por el equivalente a 72 horas consecutivas, apreciaba su eficacia al rastrear los materiales necesarios para la construcción del androide.

—Dejare que mi primer hijo se llame Gero si el armatoste se mueve.

—Tomando en cuenta mi estratosférica pericia técnica en robótica, y sus frecuentes escapadas con "ya-sabemos-quien", calculo que las posibilidades de ocurrencia sincronizada de ambos eventos es del 100%. Por conveniencia, llámele Pi en honor a mi número predilecto.

En los años que llevaba el coronel a su servicio, el científico jamás la había visto mostrar un asomo de incertidumbre, mucho menos toser a causa de la sempiterna goma de mascar.

—Quien lo diría… ¡y a su edad!— dijo el doctor, antes de regresar al elaborado cerebro mecánico con el que estaba trabajando.

# # #

El envejecido Maestro Grulla recordaba haberse derretido cuando ella le susurró, sugerentemente, que eran "astrológicamente compartibles" y que su hermanito Roshi no tenia porque entrometerse en sus asuntos. De allí en adelante, Tsuru Sennin y Uranai Baba compartieron mucho más que su gusto por las artes marciales y una taza de té.

—Tsuru, tengo que reconocer que tu alumno Tenshinhan es hábil en el combate, pero ya está en edad de tener novia; te aconsejo que tengas "la charla" con el chico.

—Ocupa entrenar_, _por eso lo traje a practicar con tus guerreros. Lo último que necesita son "_distlacciones_", como las del _maestlo_ de la _pelvelsión_ que tienes por hermano. En cambio, mi hermanito Tao nunca las tuvo—Tsuru se enorgullecía de la esmerada crianza que le había procurado a su hermano menor—, y se ha _conveltido_ en un respetable, exitoso, y bien ajustado profesionista de _renombre_ mundial... _¡Chiaotzu, sino sacas las manos del estanque entlenaras con Tao Pai Pai! _

La pobre criatura abandono sus juegos infantiles a la sola mención del trisilábico nombre. Y TenShinHan, a sus trece años, continuaba con flashes recurrentes del "mundialmente famoso" curso introductorio.

—Estos niños la tienen fácil, sin duda me he ablandado con los años.

La adivina conocía las retorcidas perspectivas de Tsuru, y comprendía su interés por los grimorios de temas arcanos y las técnicas de lucha francamente diabólicas. Pero existían temas prohibidos, como la comparación de los hermanos menores.

— ¡Por los cuernos de Enma Daioh sama! Ahora resulta que tu hermano es un "bien ajustado" asesino profesional; mientras que mi hermanito Roshi es el "maestro de la perversión" marcial.

—Oh, pleciosa… es difícil creer que una exquisita belleza como tú tenga parentesco con un…—juzgó conveniente omitir el epíteto que asignaba a Roshi. A casi tres centurias de ¿noviazgo?…o lo que eso fuera…conocía el temperamento de su mágica "dulcinea" de cabellos magentas.

La hechicera extendió su plato. Al conjuro autoritario de su arrugada mano—y en un claro testimonio de la potencia de su magia—acudió un demonio alado con una charola de postres.

El impresionante demonio Akuman le servía un pastelillo a Uranai Baba, y calculaba que el corazón de un ser tan mentiroso como el del Maestro Tsuru era una autentica vianda. Una orden de su ama para fulminarlo era todo lo que esperaba…

* * *

**Notas de Autor:**

Esto es posiblemente lo peor —y lo más divertido—que he escrito. XD

Y si, el Maestro Tsuru tiene un acento extraño en la versión Latina.


End file.
